Visions of Redemption
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: SnapeOC. Snape contemplates suicide one evening while the deceased older sister warns his love of his intentions. Will the feeling be mutual? Read & review to find out.


"**Visions of Redemption"**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing (with the exception of Rose & Tasha Madrigal). The other characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I also, own the ideas expressed in this fic.

**Rating:**  
PG-13

**Genre:**  
Romance/Drama (with just a kiss of supernatural hehe)

**Pairing:**  
Roseverus (RM/SS or Rose/Severus)

_**Author's Note:**  
This fic was inspired while I was watching a _Poltergeist: The Legacy _marathon and Rachel's daughter from college comes back to life thanks to a strange little girl after she's killed when she falls down a flight of stairs. Anyway, it reminded my mom of the times when I was like 3 or 4 years old and I would tell her about all the conversations I'd have with my older sister, Tasha Rhianne. The catch is, that Tasha died when my mom was 3 months pregnant with her and miscarried. So, those conversations were all I had of her and now, I can't even remember ever having them or what was said or anything. So, this one is dedicated in loving memory of Tasha Rhianne Blick. I may not remember her, but she will always be a part of my life! (And in this case, my writing)_

_

* * *

_

Rose Madrigal had been sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, studying, while everyone else was out and about doing their own thing as it was Friday night. She, however, had other plans. Being single and not tied down, most people were shocked she wasn't out mingling with all the cute guys in the school. Lord knew, she'd had her fair share of offers. But, she gracefully declined all of them. She wasn't exactly sure how to tell them she'd had her heart set on a certain Potions Master. Deep in her heart, Rose knew that she would never stand a chance with the former Death Eater. At times, she wasn't even certain he was even _capable _of such emotions.

A few hours later, Rose discovered that she'd been working' later than she'd thought. Looking up, she saw a figure eerily similar to herself in physical appearance other than the fact that she was clad in pure white and haloed in a soft but bright golden light. _Holy shit! _She thought to herself, jumping out of her seat and allowing the book and notebook in her lap to fall unceremoniously to the floor. "What the-?" She breathed almost silently.

"Rose..." The figure greeted softly, her voice laced with an air of wistfulness. "Wh-Who are you?...And just exactly how the _hell _do you know my name!" Rose demanded, confused. "My name is Tasha...I'm your sister..." Rose's face took on an expression of sheer terror. _No!...There's no way!...This just can't be happening! _She thought to herself before replying, "No...No, this can't be...You're dead! You can't be here..." Shaking her head slightly, her golden hair moving with the rest of her head, Tasha replied "Please...I don't have time to explain...You have to hurry...One of your teachers, I believe his name is Severus Snape...He's in grave danger..." Wincing from the strain of sustaining human form, Tasha continued "Rose, hurry...Go to him...Tell him how you feel about him...He _needs _to know. He loves you more than he ever thought possible but doesn't think his feelings are reciprocated...He's going to jump...Please, hurry...He's going to kill himself..."

Shocked at what she'd just heard, Rose thought to herself, _No way...Snape's always been a touch dramatic but suicide?...He'd never let himself get that desperate?...Would he? And he can't possibly return my feelings for him? Right?...Well, I can't take that chance...If Tasha's right-which I don't doubt she is-I could lose him without ever getting the chance to tell him how I feel...I've got to do this..._She made her mind up decisively as she asked, voice eerily calm, "Where is he?" Smiling ever so softly, Tasha replied, "The Astronomy Tower. On the balcony. Hurry!" Nodding, Rose replied "Thank you!" Watching her sister slowly fade away, Rose replied, tears welling up in her eyes, "Goodbye...Tasha..."

Snapping back to her senses, Rose made a dash towards the portrait hole and all but flew through it and down the hall running as fast as her long, strengthened, legs would carry her. _Please, let me get there in time...I have to! I have to tell him!_ She thought to herself urgently. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she skidded to a halt outside the Astronomy classroom. Gliding through the room to the balcony, her strides doubling their usual length, she thought to herself, _God, please don't let him jump! Please!..._She begged inwardly, praying she'd arrived in time to stop Severus from making a mistake that he may not regret but one which she could never forgive herself for allowing to happen. She sighed slightly in relief to see the vague outline of his shadowed figure sitting on the ledge, looking down to the rocky ground below. _Thank the Heavens..._She thought to herself as she made her way into the soft autumn night. "Professor Snape?" She asked cautiously, standing just behind him, her golden hair billowing elegantly behind her in the breeze.

Severus' breath caught in his throat briefly at the sweet , soft, and yet musical sound of his love's voice ringing throughout his ears before he regained his usual level of composure. "Ms. Madrigal?...What're you doing out this late?" He asked trying to maintain an air of authority. "I realize it's after curfew, sir, but I felt as though there's something I should tell you and I know that if I don't do so now...Well...I'll never get another chance..." Pretending to be ignorant as to why she would say such a thing, Severus asked "Well...Get on with it...I have other business that I need to attend to as I'm sure you do as well..." He only half sneered. Releasing a breath she hadn't even acknowledged she'd taken, she moved to sit next to him on the balcony ledge, keeping her legs on the safer side unlike her professor.

"Well, sir...I wanted to tell you that I...Well, as difficult as it is for me to say this to anyone...I love you..." _There...It's out...Moment of truth...So far, everything Tasha said seems to be true...Let's just hope it is..._ Rose thought to herself, nervously waiting for Severus' response. _She can't have just said what I think she did?...Did she? Is it truly possible that she returns my feelings for her?..._Severus thought to himself, praying that Rose wasn't just trying to pull a fast one on him. Weakly, and scarcely able to speak due to his throat constricting with excitement, anxiety, and hope, he asked "Really?" He knew it had sounded far more desperate than he would have liked but at this point he was just too tired to care. He was tired of waiting. Tired of praying that this night would come. Tired of thinking he could never be good enough for her. Just plain tired.

Covering his hand with her own smaller one, Rose occupied the other hand with gently forcing him to meet her gaze as she smiled ever so soft and sweet as she replied "Professor, I have never been one to throw those words around carelessly like I see so many other people do...When I do say them...I _mean _them..." She explained, her voice laced with honest sincerity. Looking into his eyes, Rose could see the glint of hope which she knew her professor would deny later. Watching as a lone tear rolled down his cheek-an event she never thought she'd live to see-Rose cupped her hand softly to his cheek and gently wiped the tear away.

In a moment of weakness, Severus felt himself shudder at her gentle touch. After seeing the front she wore of being a hardened redneck cowgirl, he was amazed at the gentility she possessed. Finally, after a brief silence Severus raised his gaze as onyx locked with ice blue in a loving gaze as he replied softly "I love you, too, Rose..." Smiling, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Shocked to see his truest desires coming to pass, it took mere microseconds before he took the initiative and began nibbling tenderly along Rose's bottom lip, begging permission to enter. Smirking into the kiss, Rose gladly granted him entrance, relishing in the feeling of Severus' tongue slipping into her mouth and quickly gaining dominance. For once in her life, she was content with being the submissive. All she cared about was her and Severus and the tender yet passionate kiss the two were currently sharing.

_God, who the hell would've ever thought Snape could be so tender and passionate? Damn, I've waited so long for this moment-too long! God, I love him! _Rose thought to herself as the kiss continued to grow more and more passionate, astounded that she actually found someone she could truly love without the fear of being hurt. _Merlin, I would never have thought Rose could be so gentle...She always seems so rough and tough...Not that I mind that...In fact, it's quite sexy on her...I just never thought she could be so gentle and passionate..._Severus thought to himself, with the same astonishment as Rose had just moments before.

As they both reluctantly pulled away as the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, Rose extended her hand to her Potions professor as she stated "C'mon...Let's gitchya offa that ol' ledge..." She offered, her southern drawl coming out as it tended to do from time to time-especially when she was excited-which only served to make Severus even crazier about her. Smiling, he took the offered hand and began the transition to the safe side of the ledge. However, in the darkness of the nightfall, his foot had been misplaced, causing him to slip. Thankfully, it was well known that Rose had one hell of a grip which her rodeo practices during the summer holidays had afforded her.

Feeling him slip from the ledge, Rose immediately tightened her grasp on Severus' wrist as she cursed to herself _Damn it!..._ "Shit..." She then cursed softly as she instructed, taking control of the situation, "Hold on, Professor! I'm gonna getchya outta this!..." Bracing herself by entwining her feet within the poles in the ledge, Rose focused the rest of her body's strength into pulling Severus up to a point where he could at least regain his footing. Grunting under the strain, Rose saw that she was slowly making progress. "Almost there..." She reassured herself in an effort to keep herself from losing her grip. Finally, she felt the strain on her arms lessen as Severus had regained his footing on the ledge. Smiling subtly, Rose slipped an arm around him in an effort to stabilize him and keep him from falling again and guided him safely over the ledge.

Sighing slightly, in relief, Rose stated "Damn, that was a little close for comfort..." Smiling down at her, Severus raked a hand slowly through her golden locks which still flowed gracefully behind her in the night breeze. "Thank you..." He whispered. Locking his gaze, Rose asked "For what?" Still smiling, though the smile fading slightly as his voice took on a slightly more serious tone, Severus explained, "For saving me..." Smiling softly, Rose replied "Anytime..." Slightly confused as to how she'd known about his plans, Severus asked "How'd you know where to fine me, anyway?" Unsure of how to explain it, Rose simply answered "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya..." Smirking slightly, Severus returned "You'd be surprised to learn of what I'd believe..." Sighing slightly, Rose explained "All right...Well, it all started when I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when this figure materialized in front of me. We weren't identical but you could definitely see a resemblance. She identified herself as Tasha...My older sister...That sorta freaked me out considering that she died before I was born and I haven't seen or heard from her in fourteen or fifteen years-not since I was three or four and, according to my mom, I used to tell her stories of all my conversations with Tasha. Anyway, she told me that you'd be out here and that I had to do something before it was too late. She told me that you were gonna jump because you didn't think your feelings for me were reciprocated."

Watching as her eyes shone with the tears he knew she'd never allow to fall, Severus knew it had to be true. Taking her into his arms, Severus gently stroked her golden auburn locks as he replied quietly, in a voice she almost didn't recognize as belonging to him, "It's okay...I believe you." Looking up to meet Severus' eyes, ice locked with onyx briefly before she replied "God, professor, it was so hard seeing her again after all these years. Up until now, I had no memories of her whatsoever. I couldn't even remember the conversations my mom told me about-I couldn't remember ever having those conversations. I couldn't remember my own sister, damn it!" Severus could tell this was a difficult subject for her. Gently, he assured her "But, now you can. It's understandable you don't remember those conversations...You were far too young to have recalled them. But, now you do have memories to hold on to...And by the way...My name is Severus..." Looking up to meet his gaze, a soft smile played across Rose's features as she replied "You're right...Sev'rus..."

Slipping his arm around her shoulders as she slipped her own over the small of his back, Severus smiled as he made to lead her down to the dungeons and to his private chambers. Before they left the balcony, Rose heard the same wistful voice from earlier that evening sound off from behind them. "I see you've made the wise decision, lil sis..." As they both turned to face the voice, Rose noticed a surprised expression on Severus' face as she turned back to Tasha-her human form replaced by a more transparent version-and replied "Yeah, I did...Thanks for the warning, Tasha...If it hadn't been for you...Well...I think we _all _know what would have happened." As Tasha then faded and disappeared, Rose felt her voice crack ever so slightly as she whispered "Goodbye, Tasha..." With that, she and Severus turned and left on their previous journey to the dungeons and to Severus' private chambers. Once they'd arrived, Severus lifted Rose up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, a glint of desire and love glistening in his dark onyx eyes.

Smirking, Rose kicked off the cowboy boots she'd been wearing all day as she watched Severus stripping himself of his robes and then the solid black shirt and pants underneath them. Smiling, she then removed her camo tank with one tied strap and then proceeded down to the waistband of her faded bluejeans, slipping them off ever so seductively. Severus couldn't believe any of this was happening. _I don't believe it...She's finally mine...I finally have her to myself...Damn, I have to be the luckiest man in this school..._Severus thought as he dropped down onto the bed, gathering Rose's smaller frame in his arms as she pressed her soft, tender, lips to his in the most heated and passionate kiss Severus had ever seen. _Gods, I never would have thought she could be so tender yet so passionate..._Severus thought to himself, returning the kiss.

_Deleted Scene!...Sorry, y'all!...Gotta observe the rating!_

Several hours later, Severus lay back, turning over onto his side to face Rose. Slightly confused when she began tracing his face and his lips with her thumb, Severus asked softly "What're you doing?" Smiling, Rose replied "Remembering..." Raising an elegant eyebrow, Severus asked "Remembering what?" Still smiling, Rose explained "Remembering you...This moment..." Pausing to prop herself up onto her elbow, supporting her head with her hand, Rose added "I love you, Severus." Smiling, Severus caught her hand with his own and held it for a moment, kissing it gently, before replying "I love you, too, Rose..."

* * *

_Author's Note:  
Y'all, I'm plannin' on either a sequel to this or adding more chapters. Review and let me know what you would like to see me do and I'll go from there. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep in mind that, while constructive criticism is always welcome & appreciated, flames will not be tolerated as they only piss people off! With that in mind, please drop me a review!__ Thank you!_

_Cadet/PV2 Britny Blick _


End file.
